Esposas
by Calabaza
Summary: —¿Quieres esposarme?— preguntó Castiel, confundido. Dean sonrió, balanceando un par de esposas entre sus dedos. —Será divertido, lo prometo. Colección de viñetas. Dean quiere ofrecerle a Castiel nuevas experiencias.


**Las tres primeras historias están relacionadas, son una mini-serie titulada Esposas que publiqué originalmente en mi blog dedicado al Destiel. La última es una historia aparte, una breve reflexión por parte de Dean respecto a lo que compartió con su ángel.**

**Esposas**

—¿Quieres esposarme?— preguntó Castiel, confundido. Dean sonrió, balanceando un par de esposas entre sus dedos.

—Será divertido, lo prometo.

—No comprendo cómo. Además sería inútil tratar de utilizarlas conmigo, puedo romperlas y liberarme en el momento en que lo desee.

—Claro que puedes, pero no lo harás..— respondió Dean, acercándose para tomar una de las manos de Castiel y ajustar una de las esposas en su muñeca. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano, atándolas detrás de la espalda. Dean le abrazó por detrás y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Castiel, quien se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre la piel.— Sé que no lo harás porqué te encanta esto, ¿No es cierto? Te gusta que te diga que hacer y te gusta fingir que no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, pero al final siempre estás ansioso por obedecer. Sé que te calienta escuchar lo bueno que eres. Un muy buen y pervertido ángel. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Ya se te ha puesto dura y apenas si te he tocado.

**Esposas grabadas**

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Cas.

Castiel le miró con curiosidad. Dean tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios, del tipo que ponía cuando estaba a punto de salirse con la suya.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó el ángel, desconfiado. Dean sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo mostró.

—¿Esposas nuevas? Creí que te habías cansado de que terminara rompiéndolas. —dijo Castiel, bajando la mirada apenado. Había roto docenas de esposas durante sus juegos en la cama, pero había sido siempre por accidente, porque cuando Dean lo llevaba cerca del límite a veces no podía controlarse.

—Estás son especiales para ti.

Dean se acercó y le puso las esposas, y Castiel no opuso ninguna resistencia, demasiado acostumbrado a aquel ritual. El tacto frío del metal sujetando sus muñecas era ya suficiente para comenzar a hacerle sentir calor entre las piernas.

—Intenta soltarte.—ordenó Dean cuando se aseguró de que las esposas estuvieran bien ajustadas.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, intenta romperlas.

—Dean, no…

—Hazlo.— soltó Dean con su más autoritario tono de voz y Castiel jadeó levemente antes de obedecer. Trató de separar las manos para romper las esposas, pero en lugar de hacerlas ceder éstas solo se ajustaron más sobre su piel.

—No… puedo….—dijo el confundido ángel.

—Claro que no.— Dean se paró justo frente a él, a solo unos centímetro de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente, luciendo muy complacido.

—¿Cómo…?

—Bueno, les he tallado algunos símbolos en enoquiano. No estaba seguro de que funcionaría pero ya ves. Ya no vas a tener que contenerte.— le dijo, acercándose a sus labios, pronunciando las palabras contra ellos. —Puedes forcejear todo lo que quieras, no podrás soltarte hasta que yo haya terminado contigo.

Dean pasó la punta de su lengua sobre la comisura de los labios de Castiel, y el ángel gimió ansioso.

—Te quiero de rodillas, ángel.

**Esposas con sangre**

Castiel sintió dolor. Se extendía por todo su cuerpo, aunque parecía ser más intenso en su pecho, donde fuertes punzadas le causaban dificultad para respirar. Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver oscuridad. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba adormecido y las extremidades no le respondían del todo. Además tenía las manos atadas y a pesar de poner en ello toda la fuerza de la que disponía, no fue capaz de romper las ataduras.

De pronto una luz opaca y amarillenta se encendió sobre él y pudo observar que estaba dentro de una habitación pequeña en donde no había nada más que él y las paredes desnudas.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Dean.

— Ah, por fin— soltó con una sonrisa, caminando hacia Castiel con pasos lentos y movimientos suaves. —Me preguntaba si alguna vez despertarías. Puede que se me haya pasado un poco la mano, pero debo decir, Cas…— Dean se puso de cuclillas frente a él y pasó una mano sobre el rostro de Castiel con mucha delicadeza, limpiando la sangre que le caía desde la frente y le manchaba las mejillas. —La sangre te sienta bien.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me has matado?— preguntó el ángel, con voz pastosa, notando el dolor en la quijada al hablar. Dean resopló y soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad me crees capaz de matarte así como así?— meneó la cabeza como si fuera una idea ridícula y divertida. Mientras tanto sus manos se deslizaban entre los cabellos del ángel en forma de tiernas caricias.—Tarde o temprano sucederá, si. Pero es muy pronto para eso. Todavía hay muchas cosas divertidas que vamos a hacer tú y yo, ángel. Vas a suplicarme muchas veces que te quite la vida antes de que llegue tu momento.

—No voy a suplicarte.—soltó Castiel, mirándole desafiante.

—Ah, vas a hacerlo, claro que si. Sé bien que te encanta suplicar. Te conozco mejor que nadie, Castiel, y yo sé que en el fondo todo esto te gusta tanto como a mí.— Dean se agachó para besarle. Fue un beso violento y salvaje. Castiel gimió de dolor y Dean le mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerle sangrar.

Luego Dean se apartó, relamiéndose de los labios la sangre del ángel.

—¿Sabes que te he puesto las esposas grabadas en enoquiano? Me pareció un buen detalle. ¿Quién iba a decir que iban a ser tan útiles? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te las puse?

Un velo de pena apagó el brillo en los ojos de Castiel al recordar el pasado, lo que Dean había sido, y lo que habían sido juntos. El Dean frente a él sonrió ampliamente.

—Te dije que no iba a soltarte hasta que terminara contigo. Bueno, pues te hago la misma advertencia ahora. — una de las manos de Dean se posó en el pecho de Castiel y se enterró en la carne expuesta de la ancha y profunda herida que tenía ahí. El ángel se agitó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de dolor. —Eres mío, Cas. Y no voy a dejarte ir hasta que haya terminado.

El dolor resultó tan intenso que Castiel cayó inconsciente poco después. Y mientras sus ojos se cerraban lo último que pudo ver fueron los ojos de Dean, ahí donde el verde vibrante de sus pupilas había sido reemplazado por el más insondable color negro.

**Tiempo**

\- Nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para las cosas verdaderamente importantes ¿No? Es decir… siempre hay algo que cazar, y el mundo parece que se va a caer en pedazos si no estamos ahí para hacer algo al respecto . Así que realmente nunca tuvimos tiempo… Bueno, no supe hacerme tiempo para ello, siempre creí que después podría detenerme y pensar en todo eso a fondo. En ti. Tú y yo. No que no pensara en ello. Si que lo hacía, pero intentaba mantener esas ideas, ya sabes, al fondo de la bodega, escondidas porque era algo complicado, y no sabía si algún día podría pasar algo… contigo. Mierda, Cas. Las cosas que me haces decir. De verdad creí que habría tiempo para esto. Pensaba que cualquier día, cuando menos te lo esperaras, cuando te quedaras mirándome de esa forma, esa… mirada fija tuya, o cuando te pasaras de nuevo por alto la regla del espacio personal, entonces tendría que tomarte con fuerza y plantarte un beso. Y… bueno, después podría reírme de tu reacción, o podría… umh, quizá sólo seguir besándote, si es que no te disgustaba la idea. Ojalá hubiera tiempo para eso ahora, Cas. Ojalá te hubiera besado cuando pude hacerlo. Te echo de menos.- Dean apoyó la mano sobre la lápida de mármol y acarició la fría y suave superficie. Lo único que quedaba de Castiel sobre la tierra era aquella tumba a la que visitaba casi todos los días. Todavía había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero esperaría hasta el día siguiente. Ahora que Castiel no estaba sentía que lo que le sobraba era tiempo.


End file.
